That Truly Loving You
by Bluequeen Darkness
Summary: Chapter 6 up! [LAST CHAPTER] - Ia kembali mencium bibirku, kali ini memperdalam ciumannya namun ia lakukan dengan lembut. Kami-sama, thanks for the happiness. Tanpa mu, aku takkan bisa memilikinya. Cause, i truly loving him… /Bad Summary/RnR?perlu banget! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai hai hai… gomenasai, gomenasaii! **

**Aku udah lama banget engga update! **

**Sibuk banget.. tapi sesekali sambil update ff kok :3**

**Kali ini, bakalan ditampilin FF yang Pairingnya aku suka**

**Pairingnya: KibaIno**

**Gak ribet deh, tolong baca aja ^^**

**Happy Readin…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**THAT TRULY LOVING YOU**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Butut, dan ke anehan lainnya**

**Story by: Bluequeen Darkness**

_[Not plagiat, just FF. Don't like, don't Read!]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Ino.. dengarkan aku…" aku memegang salah satu lengannya._

_"untuk apa? Diam dan melihatnya saja sudah cukup bagiku, terimakasih." Ino menghempaskan tangannya dan meninggalkanku pergi._

_Aku bergeming, sibuk dengan fikiranku._

_"Bodoh.. bodoh!" aku memegang keningku_

_"mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Bodoh…" lanjutku._

_Angin siang bertiup, memberikan kesan berkabut…_

_"Sungguh! Kali ini aku sangat bingung, tapi kau malah pergi menjauh dariku. Ya, tentu. Aku tau aku salah, dan aku tau kau cemburu! Aku hanya mencoba mengetest mu, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Dan ternyata, kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi, memang beginilah aku. Lantas, dosakah aku bila aku mencintaimu?" _

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"S-sugoii!"

"Tampan!"

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, aaaa!"

"S-sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Shika-kun!"

gemuruh suara semua gadis-gadis dikoridor bawah terdengar keras. Lagi dan lagi, seperti biasa mereka selalu histeris saat lima orang lelaki berwajah tampan melewati koridor. dua diantara mereka mulai memapangkan wajah yang menurut mereka keren. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto dan Kiba.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Neji, ketiganya hanya memilih dengan wajah yang tidak peduli. Mengapa? Karena bagi mereka perempuan itu merepotkan, sudah pasti.

"Yare-yare, kalian sudah lah jangan terlalu sering memuja ku" kata Naruto sambil mendecakan lidah dan sedikit melemparkan poninya.

"hm.. jadi, bagaimana hari kalian nona-nona?" Kiba memasang wajah menggoda dari lokernya.

"A-aaa.. Kiba-kun!" kata seorang gadis sambil menjawab dengan tampang _yandere. _

Kiba dan Naruto meninggalkan para gadis yang sedang tersenyum senang dan bahagia. Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke yang melihat dari jauh hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka—menunggu Kiba dan Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Dasar, perempuan-perempuan itu sama saja.." Kiba meletakan kedua lengannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"tentu, Kiba. Hah, tidak ada yang seperti Sakura-chan ya sepertinya?" Naruto memberengut.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya sinis, kemudian ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dan meralat ucapannya.

"a-ah, tentu.. maksudku Sakura kan hanya milik Sasuke seorang, hehe" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Sasuke, Hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka semua, hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar disepanjang koridor sampai saat mereka mendengar suara beberapa orang perempuan yang sedang berbincang.

"Hey, Hinata! Mukamu memerah terus, ada apa?" kata perempuan berambut _blonde_ yang berkata kepada gadis bermata lavender.

"A-aku tidak apa, Ino-chan.." Gadis bernama Hinata hanya memainkan jarinya.

"Um.. apa kau gugup bertemu dengan Naruto ya?" seru gadis berambut pink

"A-ahh, hentikan S-sakura-chan!" wajah Hinata menjadi merah.

Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya bertatapan dengan tampang bingung sambil melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas. Dan sampailah mereka semua berpas-pasan.

Perempuan berambut _Blonde _yang biasa dipanggil Ino berhenti berbincang dengan teman-temannya, kemudian mereka semua memasuki ruangan kelas.

**Kiba POV**

_Didalam kelas… _

_Usaha yang lumayan sia-sia ternyata, Aku tidak mendapatkan kelas bersama Naruto,Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Shika dan Sasu menempati kelas A, sedangkan si bodoh dan ceroboh itu menempati kelas C, hah entahlah dikelas B ini akan membosankan atau tidak.. _Gumamku.

Aku membaringkan kepala ku dimeja belajar, membiarkan rasa bosan yang mulai menyelimutiku datang. Hari ini, dikelas ini sangatlah membosankan. Dan tentu, isinya hanya orang-orang yang kurang menarik bagiku, terutama gadis yang berada didepanku.

_Ino Yamanaka, _Perempuan yang sangat berisik dan bawel hanya berkomentar tidak jelas dan menggerutu, sesekali aku berbuat salah, pasti ia akan marah. Sekarang adalah pelajaran Kakashi-_Sensei. _Pelajaran _Sejarah _yang bagiku adalah pelajaran yang sangat membosankan.

_ Bosan.._ aku menatap kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan langit yang begitu cerah. _Hmm, sedang apa yah Akamaru? _Pikirku yang tiba-tiba saja teringat Akamaru.

"Sst, Ino.." Aku berbisik kearah Ino. Tetapi sayang sekali, Ino tidak mendengarnya.

"Sstt, Ino Ino!" Aku berbisik sekali lagi dengan nada sedikit lebih keras. Dan, alhasil Ino tidak mendengarnya.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku sedikit kearah telinganya, dan saat aku hendak memanggilnya lagi, ia menoleh kearahku dan kurasa muka kami sedikit berdekatan.

"sst.. Ino, In…" Aku mengerjapkan mata saat pengelihatanku bertemu pas dengan pengelihatan Ino. Aku melihat warna merah semu dipipi Ino, kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menggelengkan kepalanya karena sadar.

"H-huh? Ada apa?" ucapnya polos.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kakashi-sensei?"

"um, sepertinya tidak. aku saja tidak tau ia berbicara apa, bodoh!" Ino memukul kepalaku dengan pelan.

Aku mengelus kepalaku, dan menggerutu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Aku tidak bodoh!" Aku berkata sedikit keras kearahnya.

"Kau, kau. Hah, kau bodoh! Sudah jelas aku tidak mengerti, apa kau tidak melihat wajahku bahwa aku tidak mengerti?" Ia berbicara dengan lumayan keras.

Saat itu, dikelas mulailah pertarungan pertarungan sengit antara aku dan Ino. Seisi kelas mulai gaduh akibat ulah kami, dan yah.. malang sudah nasib ku dan Ino, ternyata Kakashi-sensei dari tadi memperhatikan kami.

"Kiba, Ino.. mengapa kalian membuat kegaduhan dijam pelajaranku?" Kakashi-sensei menegurku dan Ino secara bersamaan.

"G-gomen sensei.."

"Maaf.." Jawabku dan Ino bersamaan.

Kakashi-sensei hanya mendecakan lidah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Aku mentap Ino dan mengangkat kedua bahuku, sedangkan Ino hanya memberengut.

Beberapa jam berlalu, mendengarkan Kakashi-sensei yang kian berceramah panjang lebar tiada bosan, Aku mengantuk dan menguap sangat lebar. Ino yang berada didepanku terkikik karena kekonyolanku saat menguap.

"Hey, manusia anjing! Bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja, kau mau?" Ino mengajaku dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"hn, baiklah kalau begitu." Aku menjawab dengan singkat

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita untuk keluar bodoh!" lanjutku.

Aku melihat Ino sedikit merapihkan poni panjangnya dan seragam, ia mengecap-ngecap bibirnya.

"sudahlah, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Saat aku keluar, dan lima belas menit aku tidak kembali, kau keluar yah?" katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku melihat Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya—berbicara kepada kakashi sensei dan pergi keluar.  
lima belas menit sudah Ino tidak kembali ke dalam kelas, kini saatnya aku untuk pergi keluar.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kakashi-sensei, meminta izin untuk kekamar mandi dan tentu, Kakashi-sensei mengizinkanku. Aku keluar kelas dan melihat Ino yang sedang duduk dibangku koridor, dengan sergap aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Ah, sudah keluar kau akhirnya.." ucapnya.

"ya, lalu? Apa yang kita lakukan?"

Ino memegang lenganku dan menariknya, membiarkan ia membawaku kemanapun yang ia mau, bagaikan bulu ringan yang sergap terbawa angin.

" Kita ke koridor atas saja.." ucap Ino lembut.

Gadis ini adalah gadis yang sangat merepotkan, namun ke berisikannya membuatku merasa nyaman, jika tidak ada dia, entahlah.. mungkin hidupku tidak akan seasik ini. Ino Yamanaka, mungkinkah aku akan jatuh cinta?

"Kiba, kita sudah diatas.." Ino tersenyum memandangku.

"hn? Oh ya, kau benar.." kataku "lalu, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" lanjutku.

Aku mendengarnya menghembuskan nafas.

"Entahlah, Aku bosan.." Ino memainkan dasinya.

Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Hening diantara kami berdua, hanya embusan angin yang terasa, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutku dan rambutnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lagi pula Kakashi-sensei juga tidak akan marah.." kataku memecah keheningan.

"iya aku tau.. hei, kau tau? ini pertama kalinya aku memboloskan diri. Dan terutama, bersama manusia anjing.." Ino tertawa

"Apa kau bilang? Manusia anjing? Memang kau sendiri apa? Dasar manusia babi!" Kataku ketus

Beberapa menit ku habiskan waktu ku bersamanya, seasik inikah dengan gadis berisik yang baru dekat denganmu beberapa jam yang lalu?

"Yare-yare.. kalian disini rupanya.." kata perempuan berambut cepol yang datang kearah kami bersama rambut pirang yang dikuncir empat.

"Rupanya sedang asik berdua yah?" kata perempuan yang dikuncir empat itu.

"Tenten, Temari… apa? berduan? Aku? Dengan si Baka ini? Tidak! kami hanya memboloskan diri saja dari pelajaran Kakashi sensei.." kata Ino menyeringai.

Aku menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang sedikit sinis.

"ngomong-ngomong, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kiba, maaf.. aku pinjam Ino mu dulu ya, boleh bukan?" kata perempuan berambut cepol bernama Tenten

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut

"hah, silahkan. Ambil saja sesuka mu, aku juga tidak keberatan!" aku mengangkat bahuku dan mendahului mereka.

Dikantin, aku hanya menyesap Milkshake chocolate yang tadi aku pesan dan duduk dimeja kosong.

"Hoi, Kiba! Kemana saja kau?" sapa Naruto yang berteriak kearahku dari kejauhan

"Tidak dari mana-mana." Jawabku dengan singkat "memang ada apa?" lanjutku

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya.. aneh saja baru melihatmu sekarang. Biasanya kau sudah berlari-larian tidak jelas disekitar sini.." lanjutnya

"Oh, pantas saja kau tidak melihatku.. Aku tadi sedang bersama Ino diatas, hehe.." Aku menyeringai

Aku menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang…  
apa-apaan dia menatapku seperti itu?! Heh, dasar.. sedikit dikasih tau berita aku bersama perempuan saja dia sudah menduga yang tidak-tidak, aneh

"Ha… kau mulai menyukai Ino-chan ya?" Goda Naruto kepadaku

Dan… TEPAT!

Benar juga perkiraan ku dengan kalimat yang akan diucapkan Naruto! Dasar, apakah dia tidak berfikir bahwa aku baru dekat dengan Ino semenjak sekelas itu? Baka memang!

"Hey, Baka! Kalau mengira-ngira harus masuk akal! Aku saja baru dekat dengannya hanya saat sekelas saja! ini juga kali pertamanya aku dekat dengan dia!" Aku meletakan kedua lenganku dibelakang kepala.

"Hah, kau ini.. tapi, berhati-hatilah.. mungkin kau sekarang menganggap ini adalah hal yang tidak penting, tapi aku yakin.. kau pasti akan jatuh cinta!" Naruto berkata optimis, bahkan sangat optimis kearahku

Mendengar ucapannya, membuatku tidak berkutip maupun bergidik. Entah kalimat itu benar atau tidak, tapi yang pasti.. aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan mencintainya!

"tidak mungkin, aku tau itu!" Aku memapangkan senyum sinis kearahnya yah walaupun itu tidak sepenuhnya yakin

"entahlah, kitakan tidak tau!" Naruto mengangkat kedua pundaknya

Aku sedikit berfikir matang-matang dan sebelum ku ucapkan dengan perasaan yang begitu yakin

"Baiklah, kita buktikan saja nanti.." kataku dengan sangat yakin.

* * *

**Nah, di chapter ini baru Kiba POVnya dulu nih :D**

**Nanti setelah itu baru deh Ino POV nya disusul **

**Kira-kira gimana ya? Apakah Kiba bakalan bener-bener suka Ino?**

**Atau gimana nih kira-kira? **

**Ah, kita saksisan di chapter ku selanjutnya aja deh :D **

**buy the way… mind to RnR? Buat sekalian motivasi juga :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hei minna! Tara! Ini dia chapter ke dua nya!**

**Sekarang chapter ini jatahnya Ino POV**

**Disini kira-kira Ino bakalan gimana yah?**

**Baca aja deh :3**

**Buat yang nge review,**

**Shinji Tanaka: wah, makasih banget pendapatnya :3 iya, ini lagi aku usahain kok buat bikin chapter berikutnya, hehe :D**

**Moku-chan: iya, ini masih tbc :) entah deh kira-kira sampe berapa chapter, belum kepikiran nih :D waiting aja yah, hihi :3**

**Okay, no Chincong!**

**Stay enjoy!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**That Truly Loving You**

**Ino POV**

_Di Koridor atas…_

"Hei Ino!" Temari menyadarkan lamunan ku

"ah, ya? Ada apa?" Aku bertanya kepada Temari dengan raut wajah bingung pastinya.

"Kau kenapa terus-terusan melamun? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya

Aku tidak menjawabnya, yang ada hanyalah _hening _diantara kami bertiga.

"Yare-yare… sepertinya ada yang mulai aneh dengan mu Ino-chan.." Tenten menambahkan

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang, yahh benar-benar bingung kurasa

"hm? Apa yang terlihat aneh? Maksud kalian? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti.." Aku memegang keningku dan menggelengkan kepala pelan

"entah, kali ini kau sedikit murung. Apakah semua gara-gara semenjak kau dekat dengan Inuzuka itu?" Tenten menatapku dengan sedikit senyum jahil yang terpampang diwajahnya

"Hahah, kau lucu! Apa sangkut pautnya perubahan ku dengan Inuzuka Kiba, huh?" Tatapan sinis ku menatap lekat-lekat mereka.

Aku melihat Tenten dan Temari hanya terkekeh pelan, dasar! Mereka memang dari dulu suka sekali meredarkan gossip yang tidak-tidak. aku hanya mengerucutkan bibir saat mereka tertawa kecil.

"Ino, lihat! Inuzuka Mencari mu!" Tenten berteriak kearahku dengan pandangan melihat belakang.

Lantas, dengan cepat aku menoleh dan melihat kebelakang, dengan ekspresi heran, aku menatap kebelakang yang ternyata…. Kosong?! Tch, apa-apaan?

"Haha, Lucu sekali!" aku memasang muka datarku dan mengerucutkan bibir

Lagi, dan lagi! Perempuan berambut cepol dan perempuan bergerigi ini selalu terkekeh! Ohh good, kenapa mereka senang sekali tertawa di penderitaan orang lain? Ini benar-benar tidak lucu!

"Hahaha, oke. Sebaiknya, kita mencari Sakura dan Hinata sekarang!" dibalik tawanya, Temari memecahkan bullyan yang baru saja menimpaku.

Kami bertiga berjalan bersama, celingak celinguk mencari-cari dua sosok perempuan yang kita cari, perempuan berambut versi berwarna pink dan satu lagi berwarna dark blue namun tak kunjung kami dapatkan dipengelihatan kami. Sampai aku teringat akan sesuatu..

"Oh ya, Hina-chan sangat gemar membaca bukan?" tanya ku kepada Temari dan Tenten

Mereka hanya mengangguk singkat bersamaan

"Mungkin.. mereka berdua berada disitu" kataku

Kamipun langsung sergap mencari-cari Hinata dan Sakura di perpustakaan. Kami memasukinya, tempat buku-buku besar dan terjajar rapih memang membuat perpustakaan yang kecil ini terkesan nyaman.

"Hoi, Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Tenten berteriak

"Sstt…" Tatapan tajam semua orang yang berada diperpustakaan menatap Tenten, menyuruh Tenten untuk sedikit mengecilkan suaranya

"Oupss.." Tenten menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tanganya

Kami berlari-lari kecil menghampiri meja Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang.

"H-hai Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Temari-chan!" Hinata tersenyum manis kearah kami

"Hei, Hinata! Ah, kau ini bersama kami saja masih malu-malu seperti itu" Temari terkekeh, Hinata ikut terkekeh

"Kalian, apakah kalian tidak lapar terus-terusan berada disini?" tanya ku

Aku melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menutup bukunya dan meletakan buku itu kembali di rak asalnya

"Ini, baru saja aku ingin meletakannya. Karna sudah kuletakan, ayo kita pergi! Ayo Hina-chan!" Seru Sakura mengajak kami semua dan Hinata

Kami semua pergi bersama-sama ke kantin sekolah, berbincang-bincang, bahkan tertawa. Saat tiba di kantin, seronok mata-mata menatap kami semua, senyum senyum bahagia terpampang jelas diwajah mereka semua, ya.. mereka semua! Maksudku.. para lelaki yang terus menggoda kami

"Sakura-chan! Daisukii! Daisuki!" Seru laki-laki bermata boneka menggoda Sakura

"Tch, apa-apaan dia?" Sakura menatapnya dengan sinis

"Tenten!" seru beberapa laki-laki yang semakin lama berkumpul mendekati tenten.

Ku lihat, beberapa laki-laki yang ingin menyentuh Temari hanya terkujur kaku, tidak beraktifitas apapun, saat ingin menyapa Temari, yang ada hanyalah suara mereka yang tiba-tiba tercekat, tidak bisa bicara, hanya bergeming.

Setelah melewati beberapa tantangan bagi kami semua, kami mendapatkan tempat duduk satu-satunya yang kosong disini. Aku mengantri untuk memesan Milkshake strawberryku sampai aku melihat laki-laki yang tengah kesulitan memesan enam mangkuk ramen dan es teh

"Aku pesan enam mangkuk ramen, bu!" katanya

"Ini.." penjual itu menyodorkan enam mangkuk ramen yang tadi dipesan oleh laki-laki itu.

Kelihatannya laki-laki itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu, seperti ada yang kurang. Dan.. yap! Benar dugaanku, memang ada yang kurang.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa! Es teh enam juga ya, bu!" katanya lembut sedikit menyeringai

Penjual itu kembali memerikan es tehnya dan meletakannya di sebuah nampan yang laki-laki itu pegang. Setengah mengantri, aku melihatnya sedikit kesusahan membawanya, langsung saja kuhampiri dia untuk menawarkan bantuan.

"Hei, apakah kau bisa membawanya?"

Aku melihatnya sedikit melirik kearah ku dengan pandangan "tidak usah, aku bisa" dengan sedikit kesal, aku langsung merebut nampan itu dari tangannya

"Serahkan saja semuanya padaku!" kataku dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Tidak memperhatikannya yang sedikit tertinggal dibelakangku. Tanpa pemberitahuan darinya, aku sudah tau dimana meja yang ia tempatkan bersama teman-temannya. Langsung saja ku letakan makanan dan minuman itu dimejanya.

"Ini, aku melihat teman mu kesulitan jadi kubantu saja dia.." Aku tersenyum sekilas kearah teman-temannya yang sedikit kebingungan.

Kembali mengantri ditempat milkshake, yang awalnya aku berdiri di ketiga paling depan, sekarang aku harus mengantri dari awal lagi dan kembali dibarisan paling belakang. Huh, menyebalkan bukan?

Tapi… kenapa tadi tiba-tiba saja aku berniat untuk membantunya?

Seharusnya aku mengantri dan tidak usah peduli terhadapnya..

Tapi ku rasa, badan ini yang langsung membawaku untuk membantunya..

Aneh…

Dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir karena terlalu lama, seseorang memegang bahuku dan tersenyum

"Ini, milkshake untukmu." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah milkshake. Aku menatap lengannya dan memiringkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Ini, kebetulan kau tadi membantuku meletakan makanan bukan? Jadi kupikir dari pada kau mengantri untuk membeli milkshake ini, kuputuskan saja untuk memberikan mu milkshake ku, lagi pula kau tadi juga sudah baik kepadaku.." lanjutnya

Aku tersenyum menyeringai kepadanya

"benarkah ini untuk ku?"

Ia hanya mengangguk yakin

"Hountoni Arigatou gozaimas, Inuzuka-kun!" Aku tersenyum dan menerima milkshake yang ternyata adalah milkshake strawberry ditangannya. Milkshake ini masih baru, jadi kupikir dia memesannya dua. Aaah, siapa yang peduli?

"Panggil aku Kiba saja! kau terlalu formal.." katanya sambil mendecak lidah.

"haha, baiklah.. sesekali aku bersikap formal kepadamu, bukankah kita selalu saling mengejek?" ucapku

"Baiklah, terserah.." Kiba mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

Aku dan Kiba kembali ketempat kami masing-masing. Saat aku kembali, ada empat masang mata yang menatapku lekat, tapi sepertinya.. mata milik Hinata tidak terlalu lekat. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja rasanya tanganku ingin menghantam wajah Temari,Sakura,dan Tenten yang menatap ku seperti itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran setelah ku kembali di meja ku dan yang lain

"Oh, ayolah Ino.. kami melihatnya!" Sakura tersenyum jahil.

Hn? Apa? apa yang mereka maksud? Ahh sudahlah, lagi pula aku tidak mengerti satu pun.

Ku abaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh milik mereka, aku alihkan pandanganku sambil sedikit-sedikit menyesap milkshake ku.

"Ah, senangnya melihat mu seperti itu Ino-chan!" seru Tenten bertopang dagu sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"ha? Memang ada apa dengan ku?" aku mengerjakan mataku

"hah, kau ini! Entah aku yang bodoh atau kau sih? Tentu saja kau yang tadi jelas-jelas berdua dengan Inuzuka itu, bahkan kau mengantarkan makanannya! Dan…. Oh! Dia juga memberi mu milkshake itu lagi!" Temari berkata sedikit berteriak kearahku dan menunjuk-nunjuk milkshake ku.

Aku yang sedang asik menyesap milkshake ku, tiba-tiba saja tersentak dan memukul dadaku pelan.

"A-apa? hei! Jangan salah paham dulu! Aku hanya membantu…." Belum sempat selesai perkataanku, tiba-tiba saja Sakura memotongnya

"dan kau malah asik-asik tersenyum kepadanya tadi. Bahkan, sampai kau diberikan milkshake olehnya! Ah, aku tau kau mulai menyukainya Ino-chan!" Sakura terlihat bersemangat saat mengucapkannya.

Menyukainya? Aku? Tch! Apa-apaan? Berdebat didalam kelas saja itu sudah cukup! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya? Tidak akan! Ku jamin itu!

"Aku? Menyukainya? Hah, berdebat itu sudah cukup! Aku tidak akan menyukainya, ku jamin itu!" kataku sambil tersenyum sedikit sinis.

Mereka semua hanya tertawa geli melihatku berbicara seperti itu, aku pun juga ikut tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, teman-temanku menghabiskan makanan yang mereka beli. Sampai aku merasa risih merasakan bahwa ada yang mengamati kami dari kejauhan, aku menoleh begitu mendapati Kiba yang sedang…. Menatap ku? Apa maksudnya dia menatapku? Aku mengernyitkan dahiku kearahnya, dan.. sepertinya ia sadar! Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari ku acuh tak acuh

_Dasar kau aneh, Inuzuka Kiba! _Gumamku sambil bertopang dagu dengan beberapa jari menutup mulutku. _Kau ini.. kenapa sekarang kau mulai menatap ku seperti itu,huh? _

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey ayo pulang!"

"Akhirnya kita pulang juga yah.."

"Main kerumahku nanti yaa"

Anak-anak Konoha Highschool berhamburan keluar gedung sekolah, diperjalanan Kiba dan Ino sedang asik membuka-buka buku pelajaran untuk pembahasan besok disekolahnya. Yah, lebih tepatnya materi ulangan. Besok adalah ujian sains untuk kelas mereka berdua, dan untuk itu.. mereka belajar mati-matian, ya harus! Karena itu tekad mereka

"Kau mengerti ini bagaimana?" tanya Kiba kepada Ino sambil sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Entahlah, um.. tapi kurasa aku tau" Ino meletakan beberapa jari dibibir sambil bergumam

"bagaimana caranya?" Kiba kembali bertanya, kini dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung.

"Kalau cara ini, aku harus menggunakan kertas bodoh!" Ino memberengut sedikit kesal kearah Kiba.

Kiba terbelalak atas apa yang diucapkan Ino, karena tak sudi dan tak terima dikatakan bodoh, Kiba menatap Ino sedikit sinis namun Kiba tidak tega karena tiba-tiba saja wajah Ino sedikit memelas

"Eh? Kenapa? Ahh m-maaf ne, Kiba-kun.. aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu bodohh.." Ino mendekatkan badannya—menatap Kiba dengan tatapan memelas dan sedikit berjinjit kearah Kiba

"Hahh.. baiklah, aku maafkan" hembusan nafas pasrah dari Kiba sedikit terdengar

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak kesal dengan ku.." Ino tersenyum manis

_Deg.._

_Deg.._

_Deg.._

Senyuman itu terpampang sangat jelas, yang terkesan begitu hangat, membuat orang yang melihatnya tidak mau kehilangannya, membuat orang lain merasa sejuk saat melihat senyuman itu..  
dan yang pasti… membuat seorang Inuzuka Kiba terpana melihatnya

Kiba terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, Ino yang sudah berada sedikit jauh di depannya menjadi bingung kenapa Kiba tiba-tiba Kiba berhenti dan tidak berkutip apapun.

"Hey, Kiba-kun!" Ino melambaikan tangannya

Efek panggilan dari Ino, Kiba menoleh seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian berjalan kearah gadis itu dan sedikit tersenyum

"Hah, kau ini.. kenapa tadi hanya diam saja disitu? Sementara aku, aku mengcoceh sendiri disini dan kau malah asik…." Ucapan gadis itu tiba terpotong oleh gerakan Kiba yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya

"Sstt.. sudahlah jangan mengoceh terus, Yamanaka!" Kiba menyeringai kearah Ino sambil memegang kedua pundak gadis itu, tubuhnya, dan wajahnyapun bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Itulah mengapa yang membuat Ino tiba-tiba saja berhenti berbicara

Kiba mendahului Ino, sebelum ia berdiam diri dan berbalik kearah gadis itu lagi

"Hey.. nanti sore aku main kerumahmu ya? Terimakasih atas pembahasan tadi, jaa ne!" Kiba tersenyum sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya

Ino sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, dan menjawab dengan tampang yang masih sedikit kaget karena ulah Kiba tadi. Cekatan, ia mengatur dirinya dan menjawab tanpa harus ragu

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam.." Ino melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum saat Kiba sudah tidak berada didepannya.

Sementara itu di belakang tembok Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto,Neji sedang asik melihat Ino dan Kiba berdua

"Hei hei, kalian lihat sendirikan bagaimana mereka?!" Tenten berkata dengan heboh

"Tentu kami lihat,Tenten! Dan oh astagaaa mereka sangat dekat sekali!" Sakura memegang pipinya dengan ekspresi kaget

"Sakura-chan, ohh kapan aku dengan mu seperti itu?" Naruto menunjukan wajah yang berbinar-binar kesedihan

Sakura menatapnya dengan sinis, Sasuke juga menatap Naruto dengan sinis, namun pandangan itu tidak sama sekali membuat Naruto berpaling kearah mereka dan pada dasarnya, Naruto masih menyukai Sakura.

"Ino!" sapa Temari dan yang lain sambil berlari kecil kearah Ino

"eh? Kalian jadi belum pulang?" Ino bertanya dengan sedikit mengerjap

Temari mengangguk singkat "Ya, dan… ekhm.." Temari berdeham, memasang wajah jail andalannya

"Apa?" Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang terlihat bingung

"Oh, aku tau tatapan itu" Temari memutar bola matanya

"Aku pun juga mengerti" Tenten menambahkan

"Tatapan apa? tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya kalian maksud?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam mencoba mencerna pembicaraan Tenten dan Temari

"Sudah pasti tatapan Kiba kepadamu!"

"Dan tatapan mu kepada Kiba!" Temari dan Tenten melengkapi

_Blush, _wajah Ino memerah. Perasaannya tidak karuan, antara senang,biasa saja, dan.. bahagia? Entahlah, bagi Ino sekarang adalah perasaan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"apa maksud kalian? Tatapan ku kenapa memang?" Ino berkata dengan polos

"Bagus sekali Ino-chan.." Naruto berkata dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Tenten dan Temari

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud teman-temannya ini. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan sedikit berat.

"Kenapa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" Ino memberengut kesal

"Selamat Ino-chan! Atas hubungan mu dengan Kiba, ne!" Naruto menyeringai.

Ino yang awalnya tidak mengerti, kini sekarang telah tertawa lepas. Ternyata itu maksud teman-temannya..

"Hahaha, kau lucu Naruto! Hubungan apa? kami hanya berteman, baka!"

"HEH? KALIAN HANYA BERTEMAN?!" semuanya berteriak bersamaan

Dengan senyuman, Ino hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil

"Aku.. tidak menyangka!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Aku... tidak mengerti, bagaimana kalian bisa.. kau.. ah, aneh!" Tenten menggerutu

"I-ino-chan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.. padahal aku berharap kalian bisa lebih dari teman.." Hinata sedikit menyesal dengan wajah malu-malu

Ino sedikit terkekeh akibat wajah semua teman-temannya yang bisa dibilang… menyedihkan?

"Oh ayolah, jangan seperti itu.." kata Ino sambil melihat jam arlojinya

"Sudah siang, aku harus pulang sekarang.. jaa…" ucapan Ino terpotong oleh Temari

"Ada janji dengan Kiba ya?"

Ino hanya menatap Temari dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanya itu. Tapi, sepertinya teman-temannya sudah tau. yah, untuk apa juga hanya ingin belajar bersama harus disembunyikan?

"Um, ya…" Ino tersenyum kecil kepada Temari saat ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu teman-temannya

"Jaa ne, minna.." Lanjut Ino yang berlari-lari kecil dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Teman-teman Ino yang masih berdiri ditempatnya masing-masing diam mematung, melihat sosok Ino yang tiba-tiba menghilang disebuah belokan didepan mereka semua. Membuat mereka tersenyum melihat tingkah laku temannya

"Aku tau, kau pasti akan memilikinya Ino.." Tenten tersenyum

"Ya, suatu saat nanti.." Naruto menambahkan dan tersenyum hangat

To be cont…

* * *

**Selesai deh chapter duanya XD **

**Gimana mina-san? :3**

**maaf ya kalau kedikitan, hehe **

**Sorry ya baru update, aku lagi UAS :'**

**Tapi sabtu minggu atau waktu luang lah sambil sesekali buat kok :D**

**Um, makasih ya buat yang udah baca :D**

**Mind to RnR? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jadi deh chapter ketiganya!**

**Akhirnya jadi XD hahaha**

**Berhasil juga ngumpulin inspirasi yang berkembang XD**

**Untuk yang ngereview:**

**Childishpink : aww, makasih ya pendapatnya :D haha iya ini sudah jadi deh chapter ketiganya :D**

**Untuk yang lain, selamat membaca :D **

**Kiba x Ino**

**That Truly Loving You**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**That Truly Loving You**

**Kiba Ino POV**

Malam hari tiba, Ino Yamanaka berkaca dicermin kamarnya, merapihkan semua rambutnya dan menguncir rambutnya membuat satu cepol menjuntai dibelakang. _Cantik.. _

Ino memakai sebuah _T-shirt _ tipis berwarna biru muda dengan tambahan corak belang-belang bergaris dark blue, tak luput dari cepolan rambutnya yang menjuntai indah dan rapih.

Ia menyiapkan buku-buku yang berada di meja belajarnya, menunggu seseorang datang dan membunyikan bel rumahnya untuk masuk dan belajar bersama. Ino sudah menghubungi _otou-san_nya dan meminta izin bahwa Inuzuka Kiba akan datang kerumahnya untuk belajar bersama.

Ayahnya mengizinkannya, karena ternyata ayahnya dekat dengan Tsume yang sudah jelas adalah ibu dari Inuzuka Kiba. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Ino merapihkan barang-barangnya dan siap untuk belajar, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ino langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan membuka pintunya

Ia mendapatkan Kiba Inuzuka yang berada didepannya, memakai kaos berlengan pendek yang ternyata sama-sama berwarna biru dengan baju yang Ino pakai

"Wah, cepat sekali membukanya.." Kiba menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya dan menyeringai

Ino mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang kali, mencerna ucapan Kiba yang ternyata baru disadari olehnya bahwa perkataan Kiba benar. Entah apa yang membuat Ino berlari sangat cepat saat itu..

"Sudah lah, masuk saja! jangan terlalu cerewet.." Ino menjawabnya dengan sedikit ketus

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Tousan mu?"

"Dia pergi"

"Apa aku tidak apa-apa berada di dalam sini?" tanya Kiba

"Sepertinya begitu, Entah tiba-tiba saja Tousan mengizinkan ku membawa seorang laki-laki ke dalam rumah. Biasanya, Tousan langsung marah-marah.." jawab Ino dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir minuman.

Kiba yang masih berdiri di samping lemari melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba membawa sebuah cemilan dan minuman.

"hey, tidak perlu repot-repot.. haha" Kata Kiba sambil duduk disofa

"uh, seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku Inuzuka!" Ino melemparkan tatapan ketusnya kearah Kiba

"Haha, baikalah. Hountoni Arigatou gozaimasu, Ino-chan…" Kiba tersenyum, kali ini senyuman yang benar-benar manis

Ino Yamanaka melihatnya tersenyum, dan.. baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar seorang Inuzuka Kiba menyebut namanya dengan kata "khusus" dibelakangnya, dan ini adalah kali pertamanya Ino melihat Kiba tersenyum sangan manis seperti itu.

"hm? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang menyadari Ino terdiam dengan wajah… yang sedikit memerah?

"apa ini?" Kiba menyentuh pipi Ino pelan dan menggerakan dagu gadis itu dengan lembut

"Apa wajah mu memerah?" Kiba tersenyum menyeringai sambil sedikit menggoda

Ino mengerjapkan kedua matanya, saat ia sadar ternyata wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Kiba, secara otomatis Ino melangkah mundur sedikit dari Kiba

"T-tidak apa-apa!" ucap Ino cepat dan menahan rasa malu yang menggebu-gebu dihatinya

"um, baiklah.." Kiba meletakan tangannya dibelakang kepala dan kembali duduk di sofa

"ngomong-ngomong.. dimana kita akan belajar?" kata Kiba setelah selesai menyesap minumannya

"Diatas, di depan kamarku.." jawab Ino sambil membenarkan cepolannya

"Baiklah, sekarang kita langsung belajar saja.." Kiba menarik tangan Ino dan membantunya berdiri

_Di atas.._

"setau ku, ini jawabannya ini.." Ino menggerakan pensilnya dan melingkarkan jawaban yang menurutnya benar

"kau yakin? Coba aku hitung.." Kiba merebut sebuah pensil dari tangan Ino dan menghitungnya

"Tepat! Kau pintar ternyata Yamanaka!" Kiba menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Ino setelah selesai menghitung

"kau ini, bahagia sekali menepuk-nepuk kepalaku!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Habisnya kau…" Kiba mengendus-endus disekitar Ino. Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit jijik

"Ih.. Jangan mengendus-endus disekitar ku, doggy!" Ino mendorong dorong badan Kiba yang kelihatannya Kiba menahan badannya

"Err, dasar kau Piggy!" Kiba membalasnya

"Sudahlah, Ayo kita lanjutkan!" seru Ino mengajak Kiba untuk meneruskan pembelajarannya

Jam berlalu dengan cepat, kini sudah menunjukan pukul 19.23 malam. Mereka berdua kelelahan, dan berhenti sejenak menahan rasa lapar yang ternyata sudah melanda mereka.

"Ino, aku lapar.." Kiba memegang perutnya dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan

"Aku juga, tapi aku tidak ada makanan disini.."

"umm… bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar saja? sepertinya kedai ramen Ichiraku sangat pas" Kiba mengusulkan idenya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo!" Ino menarik lengan Kiba dan membawanya keluar rumah

"Ah, sial! Malam ini hujan! Kenapa cuaca tidak selalu mendukung?" Ino menggertakan giginya kesal sambil memegang perutnya

"Kau ada payung?" tanya Kiba kepada Ino

"sepertinya ada, tunggu ku lihat sebentar" Ino berlari-lari kecil mencari payung dideretan lemari

"Nah, ini.. tapi hanya tersisa satu.." Ino menyodorkan payungnya saat ia telah kembali berada disamping Kiba

Kiba mengambilnya, meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih berada didalam rumah dalam keadaan diam. Tapi Kiba tidak meninggalkan Ino sendiri, ia hanya berdiri beberapa langkah dari rumah gadis itu

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Kiba yang masih melihat Ino berdiri diambang pintu

"Ah, tentu.." Ino berjalan dan menutup pintu rumahnya

Kiba memperhatikan Ino yang sedikit menggerutu tidak jelas, namun ia bisa menangkap beberapa kata yang diucapkan Ino. Sambil sedikit tersenyum menyeringai, Kiba menarik lengan Ino dan langsung memeluk gadis itu didalam pelukannya. Gadis di sampingnya itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget, mukanya yang memerah, deru nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tercekat, kegugupan gadis itu, dan matanya yang mengerjap

"Kau mau kehujanan dan nanti kau jatuh sakit?" Kiba bergumam dengan suara yang sedikit kecil tanpa menatap Ino

Namun, Ino hanya tenang dalam diamnya. Entahlah, Ino merasa sangat nyaman saat berada disisi Kiba saat itu. Apalagi, dalam pelukannya yang hangat.. membuatnya tidak merasa kedinginan, melainkan hangat.

_Sesampainya di kedai ramen ichiraku…_

"Paman!" Kiba menutup payung dan berjalan masuk kedalam kedai di ikuti Ino yang berada dibelakangnya

"Konbanwa, Kiba-kun! Sudah lama kau tidak mampir kesini? Dan.. oh, Konbanwa Ino-chan!" kata paman Teuchi

"Aku pesan ramen 2 mangkuk ya paman.." Kiba memesan makanannya

"Ino, kemarilah duduk disini.." lanjut Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku yang berada disampingnya

Ino berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di samping Kiba. Ia bertopang dagu sambil sedikit melamun. Kejadian tadi masih membuat dadanya berdegup kencang, membuatnya masih merasakan detakan-detakan saat pria itu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"hm? Kau sangat lapar ya, Ino-chan?" Kiba menatap Ino sambil menyeringai

Ino melihat Kiba dan tersenyum

"Sepertinya begitu.."

Beberapa menit kemudian, ramen pesanan mereka datang

"Ini dia.." kata paman Teuchi sambil menyodorkan dua mangkuk ramen

"Wahh, itadakimasu!" Ino langsung mengambil sumpit dan menyantap ramen tersebut.

Kiba yang berada disamping Ino terkekeh melihat kekonyolan gadis itu. Tak lama, Kiba langsung menyantap ramennya

"Oh ya, sejak kapan Ino-chan dekat dengan Kiba-kun?" Tanya Ayame dari dapur

"A-ah i-itu.. a-aku…." Ino tergagap namun pembicaraannya dipotong oleh Kiba

"Kami dekat cuma saat sekelas saja, Aya-nee.." Kiba tersenyum kepada Ayame

_Syukurlah, dia membantu.._ Ino menghembuskan nafasnya

Hening diantara kami semua, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar bunyi ketukan-ketukan sumpit di piring Ino dan Kiba.

"Ahh, selesai!" Kiba mengelus-elus perutnya

"Aku sudah kenyang.. kau sudah selesai Ino-chan?" lanjutnya

Ino menganggukan kepalanya singkat

"Berapa paman total semuanya?" tanya Ino kepada paman Teuchi

"harganya…." Belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kiba sudah memotong pembicaraan lagi

"Biar aku saja yang membayarnya!"

"Baiklah, ah kalau untuk pasangan baru ini harganya paman murahkan saja.." kata paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum

"Berapa?" tanya Kiba

"Hanya 100 yen saja.."

"Baiklah, Ini.." Kiba memberikan uang kepada paman Teuchi

"Baik, kami pulang dulu ya paman.." Kiba dan Ino melambaikan tangan

"Terimakasih, datang lain kali ne Kiba-kun, Ino-chan!"

Kiba dan Ino kembali berjalan dijalan setapak, menggunakan satu payung yang masih melindungi mereka dari hujan. Kiba menyadari bahwa Ino sedikit menjaga jarak dari sampingnya. dengan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, Kiba menarik lengan Ino dan meletakan lengan gadis itu untuk menggenggam pergelangan sikunya

"Jangan jauh-jauh, nanti kau sakit" Kiba berkata tanpa menggunakan ekspresi apapun, tatapannya hanya melihat kedepan

Dibalik ucapannya, Kiba merasakan kesungguhan yang tiba-tiba menjalar dihatinya, kesungguhannya dengan berkata seperti tadi kepada Ino, Kiba memang benar-benar tidak mau gadis yang berada disampingnya ini jatuh sakit. Sungguh, Kiba memang benar-benar tidak mau

Dilain sisi, Ino merasa mukanya memanas dan memerah. Mungkin… kalau dilihat-lihat mukanya sudah semerah tomat. Ino tersenyum kecil menyadari Kiba yang tiba-tiba menariknya. Entah, Ino juga bisa merasakan bahwa Kiba khawatir kepadanya. Sungguh, Ino tidak akan mau melupakan momen-momen ini, terutama momen dimana saat Kiba memeluknya

"Cepat buka pintunya.." Kiba menutup payung yang ia genggam ditangannya

"Masuk saja, tidak aku kunci.." kata Ino menyuruh Kiba

Kiba membuka gagang pintu dan memasuki rumah gadis itu, Ino hanya mengikuti Kiba dari belakang. Kiba memberikan payung kepada Ino, Ino meletakan payungnya kembali di tempat semula

"Uh, tadaimaa!" Ino merenggangkan tangannya lebar-lebar

"Okaeri.."

Tiba-tiba aja, suara seseorang berseru dari ruang tv. Membuat Ino dan Kiba berpandangan dengan tatapan bertanya. Membuat Kiba dan Ino sedikit kaget Karena suara itu

"Otousan?" kata Ino mengernyitkan dahi dan berjalan ke ruang tv di ikuti Kiba

"Dari mana saja kau, Ino?" tanya Ayah Ino kepada Ino tanpa menatap Ino sekalipun

"Aku habis mencari makanan, ah.. apakah Otousan sudah…" Ucapan Ino terputus ketika Ayah Ino berdiri dari sofa dan sedikit membentak Ino

"Kau itu perempuan! Seenaknya saja kau keluar malam-malam begini, bahkan tanpa seseorang yang berada di…. Belakangmu?" Ayah Ino sedikit bingung karena melihat Kiba yang berdiri dibelakang Ino

"Inuzuka! Senang kau mampir kerumah ku.." Ayah Ino menghampiri Kiba dan bersalaman antara sesama lelaki

"Halo paman, senang juga bertemu dengan mu.." Kiba membalas sapaannya

Ino yang berasa diabaikan memberengut kesal, dan membiarkan kedua laki-laki itu bersama-sama. Ino menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan keatas. Namun diatas Ino tidak langsung menuju kamarnya, ia memperhatikan dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Kiba dan ayahnya

"Bagaimana kabarmu,Kiba?" tanya Ayahnya kepada Kiba

"Aku baik paman, paman sendiri bagaimana?" Kiba bertanya kembali kepada Ayah Ino

"Tentu paman juga baik, walaupun umurku sudah tua tapi tenaga ku masih segar, bukan? Haha" Ayah Ino menepuk-nepuk belakang punggung Kiba

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Tsume?" tanya ayah Ino kembali

"Ibu? Oh tentu Ibuku baik-baik saja, mungkin sekarang sedang mengasuh anjing-anjingnya hahaha.." Kiba tertawa memikirkan tingkah laku ibunya

"hahaha, dasar perempuan itu! Haha aku ingat Tsume adalah perempuan terseram diangkatan ku, sesudahnya setauku baru Kushina hahaha.."

Kiba dan Ayah Ino tertawa bersama.  
Ino melihat kedeketan keduanya dari balkon secara diam-diam, sambil sedikit tersenyum tentunya.

"Aku lihat kau sudah mulai dekat dengan anak ku, Inuzuka.." Ayah Ino tersenyum jahil menatap Kiba

Kiba yang sedang tertawa, menjadi tersenyum kecil kearah Ayah Ino

"um, ya begitulah paman"

Ayah Ino bertopang dagu dikedua lututnya, tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kiba sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali berbicara

"Aku harap kau terus dekat dengan anak ku, Inuzuka.." Ayah Ino kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Kiba

"Dan aku berharap kau bisa menjaganya.." lanjutnya

Kiba yang berada didepan ayah Ino hanya bergeming, tidak menjawab dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja, ucapan Ayah Ino membuat Kiba memikirkan kata-kata itu. Membuatnya.. bahwa ia akan melindungi Ino, sampai kapanpun

"Apakah kau menyukainya, Inuzuka?" Ayah Ino bertanya dengan tatapan halus kearah kedua mata Kiba

Kiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawabnya dengan sedikit merenung

"Entahlah… aku belum tau.."

Ayah Ino hanya tersenyum menatap Kiba yang berada didepannya sebelum ia kembali berdiri dan beranjak kearah dapur

"Oh ya, bila kau menyukainya suatu saat nanti, aku harap kau benar-benar bisa menjaganya.."

Ino yang mendengarnya dari atas hanya bergeming, menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak bersuara atau bergumam apapun.

_Kenapa… tousan menanyakan itu?_

_Kenapa harus sekarang?_

_Kenapa tidak lain kali saja?_

_Apakah Kiba menyukaiku?_

Memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengiang-ngiang dikepala Ino membuat kedua pipi Ino memerah, ia cepat-cepat memasuki kamarnya tanpa membanting pintu

Ino duduk didepan cerminnya, memandang wajahnya yang ternyata memerah. Ino mengelus lembut kedua pipinya dan sedikit tersenyum kecut memandang mukanya

_Baka… Ino! Apa yang kau pikirkan?_

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino hanya melamun dikamarnya, sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggil namanya

"Ino.." kata Kiba dari luar kamarnya

"Tunggu sebentar.." Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya seraya membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ada ap… kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino memperhatikan Kiba yang menggunakan tas selempang miliknya

"Aku mau pulang, Ibuku sudah menelfon ku tadi" Kiba tersenyum

"Souka, baiklah.. akan ku antar sampai depan rumah" Ino membalas senyuman Kiba

Ino mengantar Kiba sampai bawah, namun Kiba sepertinya memperlambat langkahnya, seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang. _Otousan.._ gumam Ino seakan menebak apa yang dimaksud Kiba

"Otousan, Kiba ingin pulang ne.." Ino sedikit berteriak memanggil ayahnya

"Tunggu sebentar…" kata Ayah Ino lalu keluar kamar sambil menggunakan handuk basah yang berada dirambutnya

"Kau ingin pulang, Inuzuka? Cepat sekali.."

"Iya paman, aku sudah dari tadi disini sebelum paman datang haha.." Kiba menyeringai, memperlihatkan taring-taring dan giginya yang rapih

"Baiklah, kalau begitu salam untuk Tsume dan Hana!" Ayah Ino tersenyum sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk punggung Kiba

"Tentu,paman" Kiba menganggukan kepalanya

Ino yang berada didepan Kiba hanya menatap nya dengan senyum jijik melihat kedekatan Kiba dengan ayahnya

"Seberapa dekat kau dengan ayahku?" Tanya Ino kepada Kiba

"Sedekat ayahmu dengan Ibuku" Kiba hanya tersenyum

"Ohh.." Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat

Diambang pintu, Ino melihat cuaca yang ternyata sudah tidak hujan. Ia melirik Kiba dan kemudian berkata

"Sudah tidak hujan, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sebelum hujan kembali.."

Kiba mengangguk, ia berdiri di depan rumah Ino

"Terimakasih Ino-chan, aku pulang dulu.." Kiba berbalik kemudian berjalan dan melambaikan tangan

"Kiba!" Ino sedikit berteriak, teriakannya membuat Kiba berhenti dan berbalik kearahnya

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Kiba sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Terimakasih.. karena sudah membayarkan ku ramen tadi, lain kali aku yang membayarnya, oke?" Ino tersenyum dan tertawa kecil

"haha, baiklah kalau itu maumu.." Kiba ikut tertawa lalu tersenyum

"Sampai jumpa besok ne, Ino-chan.." lanjut Kiba sambil berlalu dan melambaikan tangan

Ino yang masih berdiri diambang pintu tersenyum, melihat Kiba sampai tubuh pria itu hilang dihadapannya

"Sampai jumpa, Kiba-kun…"

To be cont…

* * *

**Chapter tiganya nih :D **

**Nah, di sini baru udah mulai KibaIno**

**Disini juga udah mulai keliatan kan gimana kedekatan mereka berdua? :D**

**Chapter berikutnya, kira-kira gimana ya?**

**Apa Ino sama Kiba udah saling suka?**

**Kita lihat aja deh kelanjutannya**

**Mind to RnR, minna? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Haloo ah aku baru kelar UAS sama liburan nih:'(**

**Tapi ini lagi ada waktu luang, jadi aku buat aja deh **

**Hehe :D**

**Have fun minna!**

**Happy reading..**

* * *

**THAT TRULY LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou.." Kurenai sensei memasuki kelas B dengan membawa setumpuk kertas soal yang digenggamnya

"Ohayou mou, Kure sensei" jawab semua murid di kelas B

"oke.. kalian sudah tau bukan jika hari ini kalian akan mengadakan ujian Sains?" Kurenai sensei menyeringai

"hmmm.. tentu sensei" murid kelas B hanya bisa bertopang dagu, mengeluh dan pasrah menatap gurunya

"hn, bagus.." Kurenai sensei menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan penuh kemenangan.

Kurenai sensei memberikan kertas ujian kepada masing-masing murid. Mereka mulai mengerjakan soal itu dengan perasaan bosan, mengantuk, bahkan ada yang tertidur.

Berbeda dengan Ino Yamanaka, ia bekerja keras untuk ujian sainsnya, dan berharap mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas. Demikian dengan Inuzuka Kiba, yang ternyata tidak ingin kalah dengan perempuan yang berada di depannya.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, sisa hanya tinggal 15 menit. Beberapa murid bahkan terlihat panik dan mengisi jawaban dengan asal.

"Selesai!" kata Ino dan Kiba secara bersamaan

Ino Yamanaka menatap seseorang dibelakangnya, Kiba. Kiba juga menatap Ino yang berada didepannya. Mereka tertawa pelan karena ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka secara bersamaan.

Tenten, yang berada di belakang pojok memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino dan Kiba dari kejauhan.

_Cepat sekali mereka.. _gumam Tenten dalam hatinya _Ino.. kau tertangkap! _Tenten menyeringai tentang pikiran yang ia bayangkan.

KRINGG…

Bel berbunyi, semua murid kelas B memberikan soal mereka kepada Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai sensei mengizinkan mereka untuk beristirahat.  
semua murid berhamburan dan keluar dengan sedikit berlari.

Tenten hanya diam dimejanya, menutupi mukanya dengan buku novel yang ia baca, yahh seperti berpura-pura membaca. Dengan licik, ia mengamati Inuzuka Kiba dan Ino Yamanaka yang sedang akrab berbincang. Sampai matanya yang tiba-tiba terbelalak melihat pandangan didepannya, namun sudut bibirnya melekuk membuat senyuman

_Tatapan itu.. sudah pasti, Inuzuka Kiba menyukai Ino!_

Tenten menghampiri keduanya dan bertegur sapa. Ino dan Kiba menatap Tenten dan tersenyum

"Hahaha, aku memang ada di sini dari tadi.." jawab Tenten

"Benarkah? Aku tidak melihat mu.." Ino menggaruk kepalanya

"Aku juga tidak melihat mu" Kiba melanjutkan

"Jelas kalian tidak melihatku! kaliankan sedang asik berbincang,tertawa dan bahkan tersenyum satu sama lain" Tenten menyembunyikan mulut dan hidungnya dibalik novel yang ia bawa. Mulut itu tersenyum mengamati keduanya

_Oh ya tuhan! Wajah mereka merona! Kami-samaaa! Oh ohh mereka berdua saling suka?_

"Aku rasa Kiba ada disini dan… oh benar, Kiba sedang bersama.. Ino?!" suara Naruto terdengar didepan kelas B dan memasuki ruangan kelas di ikuti ke tiga temannya

"Ah gomen maksud ku bersama Ino dan Tenten, hehe" Naruto menyeringai sangat lebar, sedangkan Tenten memukul kepalanya

"Berani-beraninya kau mengabaikan ku, Narutoo"

"I-itai! Ouch… sakit!" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya

"Ino, sebaiknya kita pergi bertemu Hinata, Temari dan Sakura sekarang." Tenten menarik lengan Ino pelan

"Eh? Kalian mau ketempat Sakura-chan ne? salam untuk Sakura-chan yaa!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya

"Kau ini salam untuk Hinata saja, Naruto!" Tenten dan Ino tertawa pelan melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat bingung

"Hei, Jaa Ino-chan!" Kiba tersenyum menyeringai memapangkan deretan gigi putih dan rapihnya

Ino terpana melihatnya, dengan sedikit wajah yang memerah terlihat di mukanya

Ino tersenyum, membuat matanya menutup.

_Di kantin.._

"Iya! Dan aku benar-benar melihatnya, Ino!"

"Tapi aku merasa biasa saja!"

"Tapi wajah mu memerah!" pertarungan sengit antara Ino dan Tenten berlangsung di kantin.

Sakura hanya bisa memegang keningnya, Hinata memegang ujung bibirnya, dan Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sudah jelaskan kalau kau menyukainya, ino.." Tenten tersenyum puas

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Ino menjawab dengan cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya

"mungkin kau berkata tidak, tapi hati mu menyukainya" Tenten kembali menyeringai

Ino Yamanaka sedikit terbelalak dengan ucapan Tenten tanda melihatnya

"Kalian ini, sudah lah!" Temari menghentakan tangannya di meja

Tenten dan Ino menghentikan perdebatannya, sebelum Sakura membuka pembicaraan

"Apa kalian tadi sedang ulangan? Kalian datang terlalu lama untuk kesini." Sakura menanyakan hal khusus Tenten dan Ino

"Ya begitulah Sakura.." Jawab Ino

"Kami lama karena kami sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya" Lanjut Tenten

"Begituu…" Sakura mengangguk

"Oh ya, dan ada salam dari Naruto untuk mu" Ino dan Tenten terkekeh pelan

"He? Baka janai! Apa-apaan dia?" Sakura merasa jijik atas salaman yang diberikan Naruto dan di sampaikan oleh teman-temannya

"Ah, tenang saja Hina-chan! Kami menyuruh Naruto menitipkan salam untukmu dan bukan untuk Sakura" Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"A-aanoo j-jangan bahas itu, Tenten-chan!" Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

Beberapa menit mereka pakai untuk tertawa. Dibalik tawa itu, Tenten memberikan kode kepada Temari untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ino yang berada di sebelah Tenten

Tenten dan Temari tidak langsung menjawab, mereka hanya berpandangan sampai Temari mulai membuka mulut dan berbicara

"Ingin bertemu Shikamaru"

"Ingin bertemu Neji" Temari dan Tenten menjawab dan saling melengkapi.

Ino yang melihat mereka hanya bergumam dan kembali berbincang kepada Sakura dan Hinata. Sedangkan Tenten dan Temari sudah pergi dari kantin.

"Ada apa,Tenten?" tanya Temari

"Kau sudah mendengar ceritaku tentang Inuzuka dengan Ino,bukan?"

"Sudah dan.. tunggu! Apa itu kau berkata dengan serius?" Temari berdiri di depan Tenten dengan muka yang sedikit terkejut

Tenten mengangguk singkat dan mengiyakan

"Ya, dan tatapan mereka.. ah tidak, maksudku tatapan Inuzuka kepada Ino.. adalah tatapan yang bisa dibilang terlihat benar-benar halus, dan lembut" Kata Tenten dengan sedikit serius

"Ohh ohh kami-sama… ini berita yang menakjubkan! Ahh kita harus…" perkataan Temari terputus oleh tarikan pelan dari Tenten dilengannya

"Aku tau maksudmu" Tenten tersenyum penuh misteri kepada Temari, dan Temaripun ikut tersenyum seperti Tenten

**Kiba POV**

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka semua jadi bertanya yang aneh-aneh kepadaku? Tidak! aku tidak akan menjawabnya biarkan saja!

"Kiba! Serius, jawablah.. kapan kau mulai dekat dengan Ino?" tanya Naruto kepadaku yang terlihat penasaran

"Apa kau sudah jadian dengan Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru

"bagus sekali jika kau sudah mengambilnya, ambil saja gadis bising itu dan singkirkan dari ku" Sasuke berkata dengan ketus kearahku

"Dan kau mengambil _Weapgurl_ ku, tch apa-apaan?" Neji melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada

"Baiklah-baiklahh akan ku jawab!" Aku mengeluarkan nafas pasrahku

"Pertama, Aku mulai dekat dengannya saat kami sekelas. Sudah? Kedua, Aku tidak jadian dengannya. Ketiga, Ada apa dengannya? Memang dia mau mendekati mu,Sasuke? Dan ke empat, Aku tidak mengambil _weapgurl_ mu, Neji! Tenten sepenuhnya milikmu, tenang saja.."

Aku menhempaskan badanku dan bersender di dinding lapangan sepak bola. Rasanya melelahkan sekali meyakinkan mereka semua untuk percaya padaku.

"Begitu? Ahhh hahah baguslah! Aku harap kalian bertambah dekat ne! lagi pula, Ino-chan juga cantik. Dan tubuhnya juga…" Naruto mulai berfikiran dengan sedikit hentai.

Aku menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit kesal dan meninju lengannya sedikit kencang.

"Itai! Kau ini kenapa?" Naruto mengelus lengannya

"Jangan memikirkan Ino macam-macam!" Aku memberengut dan sedikit membentak Naruto

Di tempat itu, mereka semua menatapku dengan pandangan _smirk _mereka. Oh.. oh… aku mengerti maksud mereka! Sialan!

"Kiba mulai cemas ne, dengan Ino.. Tenang, aku tidak akan merebutnya dari mu, Inuzuka!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu yang ada hanya membuatku menjadi salah tingkah, entah apa yang aku rasakan tapi sepertinya aku senang mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak akan merebutnya dariku. Kami-sama, apa aku menyukai Ino Yamanaka? Bagus, hal seperti inilah yang aku takutkan! Menyukai gadis yang terkenal cerewat? Hah, kurang sial apalagi diriku?

Tak lama, ada suara beberapa orang yang memanggilku dari kejauhan, aku menatap lurus ke depan dan melihat Tenten dan Temari yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahku.

"Inuzuka!" kata mereka sambil berteriak

"hn? Ada apa?" Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya

"bi..bisa..bisakah… kami… berbicara.. denganmu?" Tenten dan Temari terlihat kelelahan saat berlari tadi

"Baiklah.." Aku menatap teman-temanku, terutama Neji dan Shikamaru. Sepertinya tatapan mereka sangat tajam saat memandangku

_Di Kelas_

"Sudah berapa lama kau dekat dengannya?" Tenten melipat kedua tangan didepan dada

"Sudah berapa lama kau mendekatinya?" Temari menopang dagu di kedua lengannya

_Tunggu… sebentar. Apa yang mereka maksud adalah Ino? Baka! Hentikanlah bertanya-tanya tentangnya_

"Tunggu.. aku…" saat mulai berbicara, Tenten sudah memotong pembicaraanku

"Sudahlah, Inuzuka. Katakan saja.." Tenten tersenyum kearahku

Aku menghela nafasku, berat. Memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk aku katakan, untuk aku luapkan. Namun, lidah ini seakan kaku dan membeku. Tidak bisa mendukungku untuk langsung mengucapkannya. Tapi, Hatiku berkata lain. Hatiku terus memicu keinginanku untuk berbicara

"Baiklah, Aku mulai dekat dengannya saat kami satu kelas. Aku? Mendekatinya? Aku mulai mendekatinya saat aku baru menyadari bahwa aku…. Menyukainya"

Ku lihat Tenten dan Temari mengerjap beberapa kali saat aku mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Namun tatapan itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi tatapan yang berbinar-binar di depanku.

"N-nande?!"

"Kau.. kau serius?!" Tenten dan Temari berteriak

Aku mengangguk singkat kemudian tersenyum tipis dibalik kedua tanganku yang menopang dagu dan menutup sedikit mulutku.

"Kiba! Aku serius! Ini benar-benar sangat menakjubkan!" Tenten bersikeras bersikap antusias di depanku

"Kau harus mengatakan ini kepadanya,Kiba!" Tak kalah dari Tenten, Temari ikut berantusias kearah ku

"tapi.. apakah kau yakin aku harus memberitahunya?" tanyaku

"Ya, tentu. Kau harus"

"Aku yakin, Ino juga menyukaimu"

To be cont..

* * *

**Maaf banget yaa udah nunggu):**

**Abis kelar uas dan lburan baru akhir ini):**

**Ngenesnyaa.. tapi, mind to RnR? ;;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**THAT TRULY LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiba POV end**

_Harus mengatakannya yah? Apa aku bisa? Aku tidak benar-benar yakin.._

_"Aku yakin, dia juga menyukaimu" Apa dia juga benar-benar menyukaiku? _

"Hoy, kiba!" Naruto memecahkan lamunanku

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengerjapkan mata, dan menatapnya

"Hn?"

"Kau melamun terus belakangan ini.."

"ya, kau melamun sejak kemarin kau berbicara dengan Tenten dan Temari" pertanyaan beruntun mendesak ku secara tiba-tiba

_Katakan…_

_tidak…_

_katakan… _

_Aku bingung harus apa!_

"Kiba! Kau melamun lagi!" Naruto kembali memecahkan lamunan ku

"Ada apa denganmu,ha?" Shikamaru memberengut

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan menjawabnya singkat

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa" senyum kecil terpampang diwajahku

"apa kau yakin?" Naruto bersikeras mendesak

"Ya, aku tak apa. hei, aku ingin ke kelas dulu. Jaa!" Aku beranjak dari tempatku—berjalan—melambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka

"Hn? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau.."

_Di kelas_

"Hah.. pikiran macam apa itu? Baka! Kau Kiba!" Aku memukul kepalaku pelan

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, suara berisik di depan kelas terdengar. Memikat perhatian ku untuk beranjak dari tempat dan keluar

"Wahh, promnight?"

"benarkah? Hebat!"

Aku berjalan ke arah papan pengumuman dan berdiri di depan papan. Membaca pengumuman yang tertera di papan itu, _Promnight. _Aku mengambil salah satu formulir yang berada di sebelahnya, mau tak mau sebenarnya aku berminat.

_Tapi… siapa yang akan ku ajak nanti,huh?_

_Sakura, sudah pasti dengan Sasuke_

_Tenten, sudah pasti dengan Neji_

_Temari, sudah pasti dengan Shikamaru_

_Hinata… apa Naruto ingin mengajaknya? Yah.. jika Naruto belum mengajak Hinata, akan ku ajak dia untuk datang ke promnight bersamaku. _

Tapi Ino… Entahlah, aku merasa ragu jika ingin mengajaknya. Yaah, aku pastikan saja setelah pulang dari sini nanti.

**Ino POV**

Aku bergumam di sepanjang koridor, memainkan rambutku yang menjuntai di kepalaku, menggulungnya dengan asal dan melepaskannya. Aku berhenti disalah satu papan yang kurasa penuh dengan semua teman-temanku yang melihat papan pengumuman, Aku melihat sebuah catatan yang tertera disana dan beberapa formulir yang berada disebelahnya, _Promnight._

Aku menatap secarik kertas formulir yang berada ditanganku, menatanya dengan tatapan yang berbinar pastinya. Perasaan takjub dan bayangan akan pesta nanti terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, memikirkan gaun apa yang aku gunakan untuk _promnight._

Pesta berlangsung besok malam yang bertempatkan di lapangan basket indoor Konoha High School. Pesta berlangsung lumayan lama dari jam 8 malam sampai tengah malam. Oh good, pasti akan menjadi pesta yang menakjubkan.

Aku berjalan ke kelas ku sambil menggenggam kertas formulir yang berada ditangan ku. Memikirkan siapa seseorang yang akan ku ajak nanti untuk promnight.

_Jika bersama Shikamaru, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati temanku bukan?_

_Jika bersama Neji, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya_

_Jika bersama Sasuke… ugh, tidak akan lagi aku mengharapkannya!_

_Jika bersama Naruto, untuk apa aku bersama orang seperti itu?_

_Jika bersama Kiba… entahlah, apa aku bis bersamanya?_

__memikirkan kata-kata terakhir membuatku ragu, namun detakan jantung berdegup sedikit kencang didadaku. Hatiku berkata bahwa aku ingin bersamanya. Namun, akankah aku bersamanya? Atau.. akankah dia mau bersama ku nanti? Oh,kami-sama.. bantu aku!

Di ambang pintu kelas, aku mendapatkan seorang laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik sedang merenung. Sepertinya ia memegang secarik kertas formulir ditangannya. Aku menghentikan langkahku untuk memasuki kelas dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu, mengintip aktifitas apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu.

_Kelihatannya… ia sedang berfikir.._

Dengan hentakan nafas, aku melangkahkan kaki ku dan memasuki ruang kelas. Menatap dengan tatapan datar tanpa merasakan hal apapun.

"Oh, Kiba!" Sapaku kepadanya dengan wajah yang berpura-pura seakan baru meyadari bahwa Kiba berada dikelas

"Ah,kau Ino rupanya" kata Kiba yang berada ditempat duduknya sambil bertopang dagu.

Aku memutar kursi dan mengatur posisi untuk mengarah kepadanya. Lalu aku duduk dan mengajaknya berbincang

_Kami-sama… ini saatnya.._

"Kau sudah tau tentang promnight di depan?" tanyaku

Aku melihatnya hanya mengangguk kecil

"Apa kau sudah tau siapa yang akan kau ajak untuk ikut promnight bersama mu?" tanya ku sekali lagi kepadanya

Ia tersenyum dan menjawabnya

"ku rasa sudah. Tapi, entahlah dia mau atau sudah dapat atau belum. Kau sendiri bagaimana,Ino?" tanyanya kepadaku

Aku tersenyum manis kepadanya, membuat kedua mataku menutup melekuk sebuah huruf.

"Ya, aku sudah tau siapa yang akan ku ajak"

Aku mengamati wajahnya, wajah itu yang awalnya merasa senang, kini berubah menjadi sedikit pandangan kecewa. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Nandemonai, entahlah.. aku tidak tau nanti akan berjalan dengan lancar atau tidak. tapi menurutku, sepetinya dia sudah menemukan pasangannya" Ia tersenyum singkat kearahku

_Oh.. rupanya ia sudah memiliki pasangan untuk promnight,huh? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya nanti saat pulang sekolah.. kau pasti bisa Ino!_

"Souka.." Aku mengangguk kecil dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus dan menunduk sedikit

_Kami-sama… kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba sesak? Apa Kiba sudah mendapatkan pasangan promnightnya? _

"Ino.." suara itu menghentikan lamunanku, tangan lembut itu mengangkat dagu ku, membuatku menatap kedua sepasang mata yang menatap halus kearahku. _Blush.. _aku yakin mukaku sudah semerah tomat.

"K-kenapa?" Aku berkata dengan sedikit gagap, menahan rasa canggung dan kikuk ku untuk menatapnya lebih lama

"K-kau.. kau mau…" Kiba tergagap didepanku dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku melihat sebersit merah semu yang berada di kedua pipinya.

_Ohh good! Ka-kami-sama! Ada apa dengan dadaku?! Bagus sekali! Hanya karena melihat wajahnya yang merona, kenapa harus aku yang begitu.. begitu… ahh! Ada apa sebenarnya?_

"Aahh T-tidak apa-apa. lupakan saja.." Kiba melepaskan tangannya dari daguku

Baru saja aku membuka mulutku, Kiba kembali berbicara

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa ne Ino-chan!"

Kiba berdiri dan sedikit berlari dari kursinya. Ia mengenakan jaket dan membawa tas ransel yang ia gunakan

_Aneh.. ada apa dengannya?_

Tapi.. mengingat momen tadi membuatku tidak ingin melupakannya. Sentuhan lembut milik tangannya di daguku membuatku sangat menikmatinya. _Kiba-kun… Daisuki! Aku tau aku kini benar-benar mencintaimu…_

**Kiba POV**

_ Yang benar saja! kenapa tadi aku tidak langsung mengajaknya saja?! kenapa aku harus ragu dan merasa takut untuk mengungkapkannya? Rasanya… mulut ini belum siap untuk mengaku semuanya. jangankan mulutku saja, sepertinya hatiku juga begitu. _

_ Tapi.. jika aku mengajaknya, bukankah dia sudah memiliki pasangan promnight bukan? Lantas… kenapa aku harus mengajaknya? Seharusnya aku senang dia bisa memiliki laki-laki lain untuk promnight nanti! Namun, kurasa hati ku tidak mampu menerimanya. Seakan-akan.. semuanya adalah takdir bagiku. Ya, takdir. Takdir bahwa Ino Yamanaka adalah sepenuhnya milikku. _

Aku memukul kepalaku dengan wajah yang sedikit bodoh. Memikirkan itu membuatku menyesal, membuatku merasa serba salah. Kertas formulir itu masih berada didalam genggaman ku, walaupun pada dasarnya kertas itu sudah lecak akibat genggaman ku yang terlalu keras

"Inuzuka!"

"Kiba!" suara dua orang yang tak asing terdengar di telingaku, membuatku menoleh dan melihat mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Temari dan Tenten?

Aku mendecakan lidah, aku berharap tidak ada Shikamaru dan Neji yang melihat ini. Jika mereka tau…. ahh sungguh! Aku belum siap untuk mati muda!

"hn? Ada apa?" Aku menggaruk tengukku yang tidak gatal

"Kau sudah melihat acara promnight untuk besok malam bukan?" tanya Tenten kearahku

"Ya,tentu. Kenapa?" Aku mengangguk singkat

"Baaa-kaa! Lalu siapa yang akan kau ajak untuk promnight?" Tenten memukul lengan ku pelan

"apa kau sudah mengajaknya?" Temari menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar

Apa.. yang mereka maksud Ino? Oh bagus! Baru beberapa menit sebelumnya pikiran ku sudah membaik, dan kini mereka harus membahasnya lagi?

"Maksud kalian.. Ino?" tanyaku berhati-hati

"Ya" dengan singkat dan cekatan, mereka mengangguk bersamaan

"pasangan untuk promnight ya? Sepertinya sudah. Tapi aku belum mengajaknya, Baru nanti aku akan menanyakannya. Mengajak.. Ino? Ah, aku tidak mengajaknya. Sepertinya dia sudah ada….."

PLAKK

Tamparan yang sedikit keras terasa panas di pipiku, membuatku menggertakan rahangku dan mengelus pipi.

"A-apa-apaan kau,Tenten?!" Aku menatapnya dengan amarah yang melandaku

"Kau mengajak wanita lain? Sudah jelas, Ino menginginkan mu! Ia berharap kau dapat mengajaknya nanti di promnight… i-tu.. oups.." Tenten menutup mulutnya

Wajah marahku kini sudah mereda, sekarang hanyalah wajah _smirk_ ku yang terpampang. Ino Yamanaka ingin aku mengajaknya? Benarkah?

"Ahh sebaiknya kami pergi, terserah keputusanmu saja Inuzuka! Jaa!" Tenten dan Temari meninggalkan ku sendiri

_Apa benar Ino ingin aku mengajaknya untuk promnight nanti?  
Apa.. dia benar-benar ingin bersamaku?  
Ahh, aku tidak tau. pasti mereka bergurau..  
tapi kenapa saat mengetahui Ino ingin bersamaku membuatku senang?  
yah, sebaiknya ku buktikan nanti.._

Aku berjalan sambil mencari sosok yang kucari. Namun orang itu tidak terlihat sama sekali. _Kemana gadis itu?_

Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu melihat sosok yang kucari. Senyuman yang ku miliki mengembang memperlihatkan gigi dan taring ku yang terjajar rapih. Aku berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampirinya

"Hinata!" tegurku

Gadis bermata lavender itu hanya tersenyum kecil kearahku sambil meletakan beberapa tangannya didepan bibir

"A-ada apa ne, K-kiba-kun?"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, memandang Hinata dengan perasaan ragu

"A-ano.. Apa kau mau menjadi pasangan ku saat promnight nanti,Hinata?"

Dengan kikuk dan sedikit gemetar, aku mengajak Hinata. Aku yakin, pasti mukaku sekarang sudah merah semu karena sikap gugupku yang tiba-tiba menyerang

"E-etto… Kiba-kun, g-gomen…"

"K-Kiba-kun!"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh suara seseorang yang familiar ditelingaku. Aku menoleh begitu mendapati gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri dengan wajah yang berseri kesedihan. Suranya bergetar, seperti menahan tangis. Kedua mata itu berkaca-kaca, tak lama meneteskan sedikit air mata.

_Menangis?  
Ino.. menangis?  
Yang benar saja!  
Jangan katakana bahwa dia…._

Ino berjalan pergi meninggalkanku dan Hinata sendiri.  
Merasa bersalah, dengan gerakan cepat aku mengejarnya

"Ino.. dengarkan aku…" aku memegang salah satu lengannya.

"untuk apa? Diam dan melihatnya saja sudah cukup bagiku, terimakasih." Ino menghempaskan tangannya dan meninggalkanku pergi.

Aku bergeming, sibuk dengan fikiranku.

"Bodoh.. bodoh!" aku memegang keningku

"mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Bodoh…" lanjutku.

Angin siang bertiup, memberikan kesan berkabut…

"Sungguh! Kali ini aku sangat bingung, tapi kau malah pergi menjauh dariku. Ya, tentu. Aku tau aku salah, dan aku tau kau cemburu! Aku hanya mencoba mengetest mu, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Dan ternyata, kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi memang beginilah aku. Lantas, dosakah aku bila aku mencintaimu?"

_Ino… G-gomen ne… _

"K-kiba-kun?" Hinata menepuk pelan pundak ku aku hanya menoleh kearahnya

"G-gomen ne, aku tidak bisa. Naruto-kun sudah mengajak ku, dan mengenai Ino-chan… Aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi kau harus s-sabar ne Kiba-kun.. dan Aku mohon untuk m-membuat Ino-chan senang ne.. "

Hinata tersenyum lembut, senyum itu bisa menenangkan ku. Ya, walaupun sedikit.

"A-aku pulang dulu ne, jaa Kiba-kun!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya

"Jaa ne, Hinata. Terimakasih banyak.."

_Membuatnya senang ya? Baiklah, akan aku lakukan besok malam.._

**To be cont..**

* * *

**Haha, akhirnya chapter 5 up! xD**

**Aku udah greget ini, chapter ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu XD**

**Penasaran kan, Kiba kira-kira bakalan bikin senang Ino gimana ya? **

**Dan chapter berikutnya adalah…**

**Bagian Ino XD **

**Gimana ya, Promnightnya?**

**Hayoo Hayoo.. ada yang bisa nebak Ino dansa sama siapa nanti? :3**

**Dan nanti Kiba bakalan…**

**Ke Ino…**

**Kiba bakalan…..**

**Bakalan….**

**Ah liat chapter berikutnya aja deh XD jaa Minna~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Up! [LAST CHAPTER] **

**Inuzuka Kiba x Ino Yamanaka**

**Warning: Typo detected, gaje, keanehan lainnya**

**ENJOY! HAPPY READING!**

**RnR jgn lupa ;D**

* * *

**THAT TRULY LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Ino POV**

Merias wajah.. yeah! Merias wajah adalah favoritku. Sehari-hari, kerjaanku adalah seperti ini. Mempercantik diri ku untuk membuat orang lain terkesima dan iri adalah tujuanku, selain itu keutamaan merias wajah atau mempercantik diri adalah dapat menunjukan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Aku menggunakan _Eyeshadow _di kedua kelopak mataku, malam ini aku menggunakan _Eyeshadow_ berwarna pink muda dan sedikit pink tua diatasnya tak lupa olesan lipstick warna peach kesukaan ku menghiasi bibir.

_Cantik.. _gumamku sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipiku

Melihat dan sedikit bergaya didepan cermin, aku masih merasa ada yang kurang. Sepertinya rambut ku kurang menarik. Aku melepaskan kuncir kuda ku dan menatanya kembali. Poni panjang ku masih tergerai menutup salah satu mataku, ku susun rapih helai-helai rambutku dengan dihiasi beberapa ikat bunga menjuntai mengikuti panjangnya rambutku

Sudah merasa sempurna, aku berdiri untuk memperhatikan keseluruhan penampilanku. _Perfect! _Ini sudah sangat bagus. _Dress _biru muda polos panjang selutut itu berkerlap-kerlip memperindah tubuhku. Sepatu high heels putih dengan tali berbunga itu juga menghiasi kakiku.

Sekali lagi aku memperhatikan diriku didepan cermin, oke! Ini adalah tampilan yang sangat menawan bagiku. Yah, sekarang saatnya aku untuk pergi kesekolah.

Merasa ada yang tertinggal, aku melihat sebuah surat formulir yang berada di meja riasku. Formulir itu berisi persyaratan yang harus di bawa saat ingin mengikuti promnight tentunya. Jika tidak ada, tentu aku tidak akan bisa mengikuti promnight itu.

Mengingat promnight, membuat ku teringat kepada seorang pria bertato segitiga terbalik itu. Membuatku teringat kemarin siang saat dia mengajak seorang gadis. Yang jelas adalah sahabatku sendiri. Aku merasakan dadaku yang berdecit, sakit. Dengan bibir yang sedikit menekukan senyuman sinis, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan panggilan Tousan yang mengalihkan fikiranku

"Ino.. apakah kau sudah siap?" Suara Tousan yang memanggilku dari lantai bawah terdengar

"Sudah Tousan.." Aku mengambil sebuah topeng dan memakainya untuk menutupi kedua mataku dengan sebelah poni yang menutup topeng dan sebelah mataku oh tentu, dan tak lupa sebuah formulir yang ku genggam.

"Ino.. ayolah kau…." Tousan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mungkin.. karena tousan terkesima saat aku keluar dan menuruni tangga

"uhm, bagaimana?" Aku tersenyum, membuat kedua kelopak mataku menekuk.

"waah, kau sangat cantik Ino. Ini baru anak ku, haha. Pantas saja kau lama, berdandan dulu ya?" Tousan menepuk pelan kepalaku

"haha, Tousan hentikan! Um, tentu saja aku berdandan dulu memang apalagi?" aku memukul pelan lengan ayahku

"Ingin menarik perhatian Inuzuka ya?" Tousan menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda.

_Blush.. _muka ku memanas, aku yakin mukaku sekarang memerah. Walaupun tadi aku sudah memakai _Blason _di kedua pipiku, tapi sepertinya tetap saja tidak mempan

"Ah benarkan! Aku tau kau ingin menarik perhatian Inuzuka!" Tousan mencubit pelan hidungku

"Ugh, sudahlah hentikan Tousan!" Aku menggerutu dan berjalan lebih dulu ke garasi mobil

Ya, malam ini ayah mengantarku kesekolah dengan mobilnya. Karena malam, tousan tidak pernah boleh mengizinkanku berangkat sendiri. Kecuali dengan Inuzuka itu misalnya. Namun aku menolak, karena.. yah masalah yang kemarin siang, tentu saja!

Tousan melajukan mobilnya dengan sedikit cepat namun fasih menggunakannya dan tentu dengan hati-hati. Jalanan mala mini tidak begitu ramai, karena mungkin masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing0masing dikantornya. Terlihat olehku pemandangan indah di langit malam dan gedung sekolah ku tentunya. Gedung itu bersinar yang di hiasi lampu sorot.

Tousan mengantri dengan tertib di antara deretan mobil yang berhenti untuk menurunkan penumpangnya. Satu demi satu teman-temanku terlihat, dan… mereka turun oleh pasangan mereka masing-masing. Apakah hanya aku saja yang tidak memilikinya?

Kali ini giliran Tousan yang menurunkan ku, sebelum turun aku berpamitan kepada tousan dan mencium kedua pipinya secara bergantian.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Ino-chan!" kata Tousan yang terdengar setelah aku turun dari mobilku

Aku melihat sekelilingku, mencari teman-temanku yang tadi aku lihat di balik kaca mobil. Tapi.. sepertinya aku tidak menemukan mereka.

"A-ano.. Ino-chan kah?" seseorang berwajah dan berambut familiar di balik topeng menyentuhku dengan ujung jari telunjuknya

"Ne, ah.. Sakura!" aku langsung memeluk gadis didepanku dengan sergap

"Halo juga Sasuke-kun.." kataku tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

Sepertinya… si uchiha itu mengerjapkan matanya saat melihatku. Kenapa? Apa karena dandanan ku yang kelihatannya menor? Setau ku.. ini sudah cukup dan malah sangan bagus. Dasar laki-laki..

"Ino-chan, ah aku.. aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ini kau!" Sakura mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah dengan wajah yang cukup terkejut senang.

"hahah, memang kenapa ne?" tanyaku

"Tidak, kau sangat cantik! Sungguh, kau sangat berbeda malam ini.."

"u-um, terimakasih Sakura!" Aku tersenyum begitu mendengar pendapat Sakura. Huh, memang seperti uchiha itu?

"Sakura! Ino!" Tenten melambaikan lengan kanannya yang disampingnya sedang bergandengan dengan Neji

"Tenten!" Aku dan Sakura menyapanya

"Oy oy, melupakan ku ya?" Temari dari belakang menyapaku. Ia terlihat berjalan sendirian, sedangkan Shikamaru berada di belakangnya dengan wajah yang bermalas-malasan

Semua teman-temanku berkumpul mengelilingiku dan Sakura, sedangkan kekasih mereka juga berkumpul.

"W-wow.."

"Menakjubkan!" Tenten dan Temari merasa takjub setelah melihatku, mata mereka juga terlihat berbinar-binar

"hn? Ada apa?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku

"Astaga, Kau sangat cantik malam ini Ino!" Temari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu

"Hm, ingin menarik perhatian Inuzuka ya?" Tenten menyikut lenganku

"Terimakasih Temari, kau pun juga begitu." Aku tersenyum

"A-apa? tidak! lagipula… u-untuk apa aku menarik perhatiannya huh?" wajahku… wajahku pasti sangat memerah. Oh, kami-sama! Tolong sembunyikan wajahku!

"pipi mu masih terlihat Ino-chan, pipimu memerah.." Tenten kembali menggodaku

"Hei Ino, ngomong-ngomong.. dimana Kiba? Dia tidak bersama mu?"

"Ah laki-laki itu! Pasti dia belum melakukannya!"

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Temari. Namun yang telah membuat perhatianku adalah pembicaraan Tenten. Apa maksudnya laki-laki itu belum melakukannya? Melakukan apa?

"Tenten, apa maksud mu laki-laki itu belum…"

_"Kepada semua murid Konoha High School harap berkumpul di lapangan basket indoor sekarang" _Pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh kepala sekolahku, Tsunade-sama memotong pembicaraanku.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang.." ajak Sakura

_Didalam _

Aku menyesap beberapa bir yang ku minum, melihat beberapa orang yang berdansa ditengah-tengah itu sukses membuat ku berbinar-binar memancarkan tatapan iri yang bergelonjak.

_Tch, menyebalkan_. Sesekali aku kembali menyesap birku. Dengan pengelihatan yang sedikit berkunang-kunang, aku melihat seseorang yang berada di depanku tengah menjulurkan tangannya. Sebelum benar-benar sadarkan diri, aku bergeleng pelan. Ku tatap wajah seseorang itu, ternyata orang itu memakai topeng yang penuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Ingin berdansa, Nona?" katanya

Suara itu menyadarkan ku dari sedikitnya pengelihatan ku yang kabur, menyadarkan ku kembali ke alam semestinya. Mungkin, ini efek mabuk. Aku tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dengan senang hati."

Kini pria itu membawaku, menuntunku dengan lembut ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Aku memegang bahu nya, pria itu memegang pinggangku. Lampu sorot menyinari kami berdua. Mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan yang melihat kami, kami sibuk menghayati dansa kami.

Aku melihat bibir laki-laki itu yang memperlihatkan senyum.  
_aneh sekali, sepertinya aku tidak asing melihat senyumannya.._

Tangan itu kini menggenggam tanganku  
jari-jarinya berada diantara hari-jariku  
sebelah tangannya tetap memegang pinggangku  
dengan hentakan cepat, ia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya

Sedikit terbelalak namun aku bisa menerimanya  
pelukan hangat mulai menjalar disekujur tubuhku.  
Aku memeramkan kedua kelopak mataku, menikmatinya. Tentu saja, menikmati pelukannya.

"Ino…" bisiknya lirih ditelingaku

_Suara itu…  
suara itu…  
Apakah benar dia?_

Tatapan-tatapan berbinar dari sekitar sekarang fokus kepada kami berdua. Orang-orang berdatangan dan merapat disekitar kami.

"Ino… Ino Yamanaka,huh?" katanya sekali lagi kepadaku

"Apakah kau tau siapa….."

"Aku sudah tau, Inuzuka!" Aku menyeringai dan memotong ucapannya.

Laki-laki itu, nampaknya cukup bodoh untuk menutupi identitasnya. Tapi.. aku senang mengetahui bahwa dia mengajak ku berdansa.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyaku

Ia membuka topengnya, menunjukan wajah nya yang tampan dan tato segitiga terbaliknya. Sorotan lampu masih menyinari kami. Terutama menyinari mukanya saat membuka topeng tersebut.

Hari ini, Inuzuka Kiba sangat tampan. Tidak, tetapi benar-benar sangat tampan. Memperhatikan wajahnya, membuat wajahku bersemu merah dan tersenyum.

Tangan itu tiba-tiba bergerak menuju pipiku, mengelus pelan sebelah pipiku dengan lembut, jari-jarinya bermain indah disekitar pipiku. Tiba-tiba saja tangan itu menyentuh bibirku, dapat kulihat kepalanya bergeleng pelan.

_Perasaan apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja.. dadaku berdegup kencang. Baru saja sehari aku kesal dengannya, tapi aku sudah rindu kedekatan kami berdua._

Kiba kembali menyentuh wajahku, kali ini menyingkirkan poni ku yang menghalangi salah satu mataku. Ia membuka topeng ku dengan perlahan, aku dapat melihat tatapannya yang mengerjap entah karena apa. demikian orang-orang yang menatap wajahku, mereka juga mengerjapkan mata saat melihatku.

"Hey Naruto! Sekarang!" Kiba berteriak kepada Naruto. Dengan cekatan, aku dapat melihat Naruto yang berlari kearah Kiba sambil membawa sesuatu yang… entahlah itu apa, ia terlalu cepat.

Aku menatap Kiba dengan alis yang memberengut heran.  
_Apa yang ia sembunyikan,huh? Ba—ka!_

"Ehem, Ino.." Kiba berdeham.

"Ya?" jawabku

Tiba-tiba saja, Kiba mengeluarkan sebucket bunga mawar merah. Bunga itu sangat segar dan harum, aku dapat menilai bunga itu dengan hanya tidak menyentuhnya.

"Aishiteru Ino Yamanaka, and.. _would you be mine_?"

_N-nande?_

_K-kiba-kun…._

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan dan menggeleng pelan karena terlalu terharu. Aku yakin, saat ini mataku sudah menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi terkumpul di kelopak ku.

Dengan wajah yang berseri, perasaan senang, dan merona merah, Aku mengangguk dan mengambil sebucket bunga mawar itu.

"Yes, _I would_.." kataku

Aku melihat Kiba yang mengerjapkan kedua matanya, aku lihat wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kiba! Kau berhasil!" Naruto berteriak kearah Kiba sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas untuk menyemangati

Kiba berjalan sedikit menuju kearah ku, kedua tangannya menarik ku kedalam pelukannya.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan sudah menerimaku" bisiknya

"Cium! Cium!" sorak Teman-teman yang mengelilingi kami.

"Ino-chan! Ayo cium dia!' Tenten berteriak

"Ini akan menjadi ciuman pertama mu, Pig!" Sakura ikut berteriak

"Kiba ayo cium!" Naruto berteriak

Semua orang yang berada di dalam lapangan berteriak.

Oh bagus, wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah!

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku dan menarik ku dengan cepat. Sesuatu menyentuh bibir ku dengan lembut, dapat ku lihat Kiba menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Astaga… K-kami-sama…. Dia menciumku!

_Blush.._

"Astaga! Kiba benar-benar menciumnya!"

"Ahhh sangat manis!"

"Yeaay, Kiba Ino Kiba Ino!" sorak teman-teman terdengar di telingaku

Aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan Kiba yang masih menciumku, membiarkan rasa bahagia ini tetap menyelimutiku.

"Ino,Aku… Mencintaimu. Maafkan aku telah membuat mu kesal kemarin" gumamnya lirih setelah menciumku

"Aku Juga mencintaimu… sudah ku maafkan, Inuzuka"

"Terimakasih.."

Kiba kembali mencium bibirku, kali ini memperdalam ciumannya namun ia lakukan dengan lembut.

_Kami-sama, thanks for the happiness. Tanpa mu, aku takkan bisa memilikinya. Cause, i truly loving him…_

**THE END**

* * *

**Yes! akhirnya ini ff kelar juga wkwk**

**duh maaf ya misalnya banyak ke typo-an /plak**

**gimana nih kira-kira?**

**RnR dong~ ;D**


End file.
